


A good teacher

by Kaleido_dance



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Professors, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleido_dance/pseuds/Kaleido_dance
Summary: Percival always thought he was a fairly good teacher, but all his moral beliefs may collapse the moment he finds himself masturbating to a porn video of one of his students.





	A good teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the https://fantasticsmutbeastsweek.tumblr.com/ event! more precisely for the professor au.  
> I'm not so good at oneshots so I hope this is not as bad as it seems to me.  
> Yeah, it's pretty explicit and has almost no plot at all, so, you've been warned!

  
  
  


 

 

Percival Graves considered himself a fairly good teacher. 

Yes, he had to admit that sometimes the sheer stupidity of some of his students blew his mind, but in all he did his best to be a guide for them, not only academically speaking, but also in life. 

 

He always asked if anything was wrong whenever he noticed that one of the kids didn’t do well in the exams, or if they looked tired during clases, and more than once he had offered to give personal tutoring if anyone needed extra lessons. So he could return home feeling quite satisfied with himself more often than not, and so he could relax at ease at his apartment almost every night.

 

That particular week he’d been trying to engage in private conversation with Newt Scamander, the new biology teacher that had begun working at their high school that year, but the rest of the staff seemed to be as interested in the young man as he was, so he never had a moment alone with him. They had exchanged phone numbers, and Percival just kept struggling to come up with excuses to text him outside of school, when he didn’t even know if the guy was interested in men to begin with! All he knew was that he’d just moved from England, and that he wasn’t married. 

 

At that point he had to admit that his libido was taking the greatest part of his mind by then, so he’d better leave the papers he was grading for the next day and indulge himself for a change. Percival piled all the work as neatly as he could and put it away on his night table, then he lay back against the bed cushions and brought his notebook over his lap to look at some videos and try to forget about Newt. He opened a new tab to enter his usual porn page and started scrolling through the clips without anything in mind, just waiting for something to catch his eye. A small thumbnail got his attention, probably the cutest pair of ass cheeks he’d ever seen, and he opened the video without even reading the caption underneath, and what he saw turned his blood into ice.

 

At first he didn’t really focus much on the boy’s face, it wasn’t important. It was a POV video, some dude was manhandling this cute teenager rather roughly and dragging him half naked to the boy’s bedroom. There, he threw him face down onto the bed and pulled his pants down to reveal his beautiful white bottom at last. Graves wouldn’t normally choose such a dubiously-consensual scene, but seeing that sexy ass wobbling under the furious slaps of that man’s hand, made him forget whatever principles he might have had. 

 

“You’re a disgusting slut, and I’m gonna have to teach you a lesson...!” Yelled the man while he kept hitting him in the ass. The boy struggled and gripped the sheets of his bed desperately, muffling his cries on his pillow, as the skin of his bottom turned redder with each slap. Then the man grabbed a fistful of the boy’s short black hair and pulled his head back, making him arch his back and stay still. Graves couldn’t see his face yet, but he definitely had a beautiful profile and neck line, although he looked very young, maybe too young for what he’d normally accept. 

 

“You love it when they fill your pussy, don’t you, boy? You’re such a whore…” Said the man to the boy’s ear, and the camera then zoomed in on his reddened ass and gave a close up of the man’s thumb massaging his rossy entrance, making him moan loudly.  At that, Percival took his hand to the zip of his trousers and opened the fly, sliding his boxers down to let his cock stand fully erect now, although he just barely grazed it’s length with his fingers, not wanting to rush things up. 

Then he heard the teen speaking for the first time and his breath caught in his throat.

 

“D-daddy, no...please! I’m sorry, daddy… I won’t do it again, I promise…!” He begged in between sobs and hiccups, and somehow his voice felt kind of familiar. 

 

Then, right when Percival was starting to think that something was not right, the man dragged the boy by the hair down to the floor and forced him to kneel before him, to take his big cock out of his pants to rub it on the boy’s teary face. And Percival stared at the eyes of Credence Barebone as he sucked on a huge dick with those plush red lips of his. 

It took him five whole seconds to realize what he was doing before he shut the laptop close and tucked himself back in his pants. He couldn’t believe what he’d just seen, Credence was one of his senior students. Ok, he probably was eighteen already… but he still looked so young, so innocent… 

He paced the room with wobbly legs, unable to believe what he’d just done. He’d been touching himself while watching a porn video of one of his students, that was definitely illegal, it had to be.

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck… What was he supposed to do now? Act as if nothing had happened? What kind of teacher would he be if he allowed Credence to go on with his double life? 

No, no he couldn’t let something like that pass, he was gonna have to talk to him the next day.

God, why did he have to go and click on that video?! There were fucking millions of videos, but no, he had to go and stumble upon the one that starred one of his students because screw you, Percival Graves! 

Now he was gonna have to watch the whole thing to make sure it wasn’t some kind of mistake or anything. 

 

So he took his laptop back again with trembling fingers and opened the lid, he resumed the video and forced himself to watch as Credence choked and gasped for air while he kept sucking cock for five more minutes, then he begged his daddy some more as he slapped his face, and cried and sobbed extremely realistically, while the man fucked him on his small boyish bed with colorful sheets. Graves had to admit that it definitely was Credence the one moaning and writhing with pleasure on that bed, as his mind pictured the shy and timid boy that always did so well on his calculus class. 

 

When the scene was over he checked the actors’ names on the tags list and opened a new tab for the Ezra Miller name right next to a profile picture of his student. There were three other videos under that name, two of them were of him just jerking himself in front of a cam, but the third one was of him with another boy his age. Percival had to hold his breath when he saw the way those young teens kissed each other and played with their beautiful dicks. It wasn’t rough and Credence did not cry this time, and for a moment there he really looked like the timid boy he usually saw in class. Although he soon began swearing and groaning along the other boy the moment they started fucking themselves on a pink double-ended dildo. 

And if only they had stopped at that… but no. Credence and the boy then sucked on each other’s cocks, and fingered each other, and kissed some more… Percival could no longer ignore his own throbbing erection anymore, he cursed himself as he slipped his hand inside his pants once more to grip his member and masturbate at last. He looked at Credence as he whimpered shyly in the arms of that other boy and shook his hips up and down on top of him, his hand moved faster and tighter over his cock, he hated himself, he hated doing what he was doing…

He jerked furiously, and a close up view of Credence’s precious hole taking that dick so deep brought him finally to the edge, relieving him from the guilt during that brief moment of pleasure.

 

But he ended up feeling like shit. 

He drank two generous glasses of whiskey, then took a shower to try and cleanse himself, then drank another glass and went to bed without dinner. What had initially began as a self-loving night had turned into a self-loathing one so fast that his head was still spinning, he couldn’t help himself and even cried silently in his lonely bed. How was he supposed to face the boy in the morning? What could he possibly tell him to help him out of such a situation? If only he was one of those bad teachers that only cared about their paycheck his life would have been so blissfully simple...

  
  
  
  


  *  • •   •



  
  
  
  


Credence arrived at school earlier than most students as usual, he used his spare minutes to check his schedule and make sure he had all his homework done for that day. He had to wipe a silly smile that came to his lips when he saw that he had Calculus class at the last hour that morning, and if he remembered correctly professor Graves would be handling over their corrected tests, which normally meant that he would give Credence a lovely smile followed by a “Well done, as always, Credence”. Just the prospect of such a sexy smile especially meant for him made his stomach flutter uncontrollably, so he allowed himself to sigh aloud since he was still the only kid in the class. 

 

Although when calculus class finally came, the man that walked through the door couldn't have been the same Graves Credence's heart beat for. He looked awful, sure he was well shaved and groomed, and his suit looked as smart as always, but his face seemed ten years older than usual. He had dark marks under his eyes, which were red and droopy, and he did not smile.

 

“Good morning, people… today I’m not feeling too well, so I just want you to work quietly on some book exercises.” He announced with a rougher tone than usual as he approached the blackboard to write the page number of the book. “I will be giving you your tests results one by one, if you have any doubts we may discuss them at the end of the class.”  

  
  


Credence began working on his exercises right away as the rest of the students, but when he thought that no one was looking he glanced at their professor, wondering what could have happened to him. He observed how the man rubbed his temples as he corrected the last tests. Credence felt his heartbeats accelerating when Graves was about to reach his seat at last, but the man simply laid the paper on his desk in front of him and didn't even look him in the eyes. 

He could not blame him if he wasn't feeling well, so he tried not to be too disappointed for it, after all he’d obtained an A as always.

 

When the class was about to end Mr. Graves asked if anyone had any doubts and some students exposed their problems with the test, but the man answered them as nicely as he usually did. So when the bell rang everybody started collecting their things, Credence made sure he packed his bag as slowly as he could, in an effort to be the last one to leave so he could try to get closer to his professor and ask him casually if he could help him in any way.

 

When the lasts of his classmates were gone, he walked up to the teacher's desk with his backpack dangling from a shoulder. 

 

“Is there anything I can do for you, Mr Graves?” He asked in his most polite tone, trying not to imply anything sexual... yet. 

 

Percival raised his gaze and looked at Credence for a very brief second, then he began collecting his own things. 

 

“Oh, no… thanks, Credence. Between you and me, this is just a hangover, I’ll be as good as new in a matter of hours.” Answered the man with a hint of a smile, and then he finally looked back at the boy with a slightly more serious stare. “Credence, may I have a word with you, in private?” 

 

That took Credence by surprise, he felt his own cheeks heating up at the prospect of such an intimate meeting with his professor, and didn’t hesitate to nod shakily in response. 

 

“Good, let’s go to my office then…” 

 

Percival stood from his desk and walked his student out of the class, without giving him any hint of what the subject of their conversation would be. They walked together through the school’s corridors in silence. Credence felt so intimidated by the sudden opportunity that he wasn’t about to risk his chance with irrelevant questions, not when he knew he would have agreed to follow that man to the gymnastics supplies closet had he been asked to.

Soon they reached his office door and entered the room, Percival closed it and locked it shut.

 

“Just for privacy…” He said as he motioned Credence to go sit at the chair in front of his desk.

 

Credence observed with sweaty hands as the man took off his jacket and sat at the chair behind the desk, right in front of him. He then opened a drawer and retrieved a thermos bottle, opening the cap and serving himself a warm cup of coffee.

 

“Want some coffee?” Asked Graves to his student.

 

Credence declined, the man was so blatantly trying to seem friendly that the boy soon started wondering more seriously what would he want to talk about. 

But a couple of minutes went by, Graves took sip after sip of coffee and massaged his temples and his eyes, without looking at the boy. 

 

“Mr Graves, I can go get you some aspirines if you w-” He tried to offer, but was quickly cut off by a polite: “I’m okay, thank you, Credence.” 

 

Percival sighed and looked him in the eyes at last.

 

“I just… I’ve spent the whole night thinking about how to talk to you about this… and I still don’t know what to say…” He admitted with a sour smile, and then he covered his eyes with a hand once more, defeated.

 

Credence connected the dots at that. Graves was well known for not being married despite his age, which obviously fueled the public opinion that he might be more interested in men, and gave Credence all the hopes to be more than teacher and student someday. Maybe that day had suddenly arrived at last, he had to seize his opportunity.

 

“It’s about my videos, isn’t it?” He asked in a very shy tone. 

 

His professor looked up again at that, and for a mere second he seemed shocked by Credence’s boldness, as if deep down he had been hoping for him to deny the whole thing. But he nodded shortly and sighed once more. 

 

Credence slowly got up from his chair, he had never imagined that the proper mr Graves would be the kind of person that could ever see his videos, but of course everybody watched porn. 

 

“How do you want to do it, then?” Asked the boy as he circled the desk slowly to get closer to the man, enjoying the baffled look on his eyes as he followed his every move.

 

“W-what do you mean…?” 

 

Percival scurried his chair back to try and get up, but the boy’s proximity paralyzed him, he had closed in on him and he could not stop him from sitting on his lap. They both heard the noise of Graves's throat swallowing hard as Credence accomodated himself more comfortably, and he tried with all his might to keep both his hands well away from that kid’s body. He felt absolutely traped.

 

“I can blow you here if you want, for a warm up… but if we’re gonna fuck I’d rather do it in a bed.” Whispered Credence in the man’s ear, then he locked eyes with him and offered him a very timid kiss, barely touching him with his rosy lips and slipping his tongue inside his open mouth for the tiniest of tastes.

 

No one dared to smile yet, the situation felt still too bizarre to know if anything would really happen at all.

 

Credence knew he had rendered his teacher speechless for the first time in his life, he felt his own heart racing inside his chest but managed to keep his chill somehow. With his hands he encircled Percival's thick neck, feeling the scorching warmth of his skin under his palms. He let himself roam down his bulky chest and over his belly, which was tightly hidden inside his vest. 

 

But Percival suddenly cleared his throat and tried to find his voice again to speak at last:

 

“Credence, I’m your teacher… we’re not gonna do anything…” He stated with as much determination as he could muster.

 

The boy's hips grinded closer against his waist, pressing down over his crotch with that lovely ass of his. Graves could not help remembering the beautiful curve of those bubble cheeks all spread for the camera, and his eyelids fluttered heavily, betraying whatever morals he still had left in him.  Credence's body was way too close, the delicious scent of his teen sweat filled his nostrils and sent pulses of blood directly to his cock, engorging it.

He knew he wasn't fooling him, not for a minute.

 

Credence searched for his eyes to look at him sincerely, he was not going to let that chance go.

 

“Surely if you came upon my videos is because you’re attracted to young men… and I’m eighteen now, it’d be perfectly legal if you wanted to fuck me, Mr. Graves.” He whispered again for him. He knew he was playing with fire, but that man was totally worth it. “I want it too, professor… I’m all for you…”

 

He took a hand down and stroked his bulge gently, giving the man enough time to reject him if he wanted to. But Graves was absolutely weak under his touch, his brain was unable to respond in any way at all. So he just sat there, petrified, as his student knelt before him and undid the zip of his pants to take his cock out for a quick blowjob as he’d proposed. 

 

Credence still couldn't believe his luck, he held in his hand the very dick he’d been dreaming with since the start of the year, but he’d have to be careful if he wanted to have it for a bit longer. He’d been planning in his head all the possible moves to get Mr Graves to take him home with him and he could barely hide his excitement at the prospect of spending the evening on his bed. 

 

Credence refrained from saying anything about his member and simply kissed it delicately as he looked up at his professor with his most innocent puppy eyes. And he had to control himself the moment he heard the man gasping when he finally slipped the tip of his tongue inside the folds of his foreskin to lick the salty cockhead. God, how he loved hearing that man moaning because of him.

 

“Oh, Credence…” Whispered Percival, and for a moment he glanced at his office door, as if reminding himself that it definitely remained locked and no one would walk in on them. 

 

Credence took that as a good sign and kept kissing the tip of his member like a good boy. With his long, fine fingers he pulled the skin down to reveal his flesh at last and suck on the head. At that, Graves let out a muffled groan and spread his legs wider to give him more access, silently inviting him to keep going. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the boy now, he observed his pink tongue roaming the side of his length, coating it in spit, then wrapping his glans in delicate licks. And his hand moved almost on it’s own and carded his trembling fingers through Credence’s black locks, caressing his scalp lovingly.  

 

Percival should have stopped him, he should have told him that they were at a public school and that what they were doing was illegal… but the moment the boy took all of his cock in his mouth none of that mattered anymore. What if he was taking advantage of a horny and confused kid in his own office during school hours? Surely other teachers had done it before, teenagers were aroused all the time, and how could a man ever resist a gorgeous thing when he offered himself so willingly? 

 

“B-baby boy…” He groaned as quietly as he could the moment he felt Credence sucking hard around his cock. Fuck, that boy knew how to move his head to please a man properly. 

 

Credence bobbed up and down his professor’s dick and licked the underside of it inside his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and drooling generously to make him slick and slide better. With that neat haircut and perfectly ironed and clean white shirt, and his beautifully innocent looks, no one would have ever guessed that such a boy could deep throat so nicely. Percival had had many other lovers that could swallow him way deeper, but he was doing absolutely wonderfully for an eighteen year old. Soon he forgot the lasts of his principles and held Credence by his jaw, caressing his throat to feel it swallowing for him, seizing up the thickness of his delicate neck and stroking his shaved nape in praise. 

 

“Fuck… I’m... I’m so close now, baby… let go now, I don’t wanna-” Tried to warn Graves, but Credence held to his hips and pressed his mouth tighter over his cock, sucking as hard as he could to make him come before the man could push him away. 

 

And soon enough, Percival had to cover his own mouth with a hand to muffle his moans the moment he began spilling himself down the boy’s throat. He shut his eyes and saw stars exploding inside his head as Credence kept milking him through the longest and most intense climax since he didn’t even remember when…

 

“Shit… fucking shit, what have I done…?” Whispered then Graves, as he helped his student up from the floor.

 

Credence embraced the man tightly as he sat on his lap again, with a full hard-on inside his own pants, and searching for his lips to try and steal a kiss from him 

 

“Cre- oh, Credence…” Managed to whisper mr Graves against his lips right before melting with him in one of the guiltiest pleasures of his life. His vision blurred up with tears as he held his lean body against his chest, still in a sort of dream-like state after such an incredible orgasm, and at the same time hating himself for having experienced it. Credence felt the man’s tears spilling on his skin as their tongues licked each other in a desperate and sad kiss.

 

“Mr. Graves, don’t worry… I won’t say anything about this, we can keep it secret for now…” He said in an effort to comfort his teacher, but apparently that had not been what Percival wanted to hear. He stood from the chair, pushing Credence away from him rather roughly to keep a minimum distance. 

 

“For now...?! What do you think will happen now, Credence?! Do you think this is a game...?!” Percival was trying with all his willpower to keep his voice down, but he was furious with himself, he could not believe what he’d just done. “I’m so fucked…! 

 

Credence winced when he saw his professor banging his fist on the hard surface of his desk.

 

“I said I’d keep it secret-” Tried to offer the boy, but Graves cut him off.

 

“That’s not how things work! You have to report me, Credence… I shouldn’t have used you like that… I’m a danger for the rest of the students now…” 

 

“That’s not true, mr Graves… I know you didn’t bring me here for this, you were looking at me and I knew you were about to give me some lecture about how I shouldn’t do porn and stuff… and I just couldn't stop myself now that I know that you like me too.” Confessed Credence then, he feared that the situation might have spiraled out of control somehow and he needed to redirect it back to where he wanted. “You didn't take advantage of me, I offered myself willingly.”

 

And that seemed to calm the man down significantly somehow.

 

“Yes… I just wanted to talk to you about the videos… I never, not for a single moment considered taking advantage of you, Credence.” Percival did not push the boy away when he leaned in for a hug between his strong arms, he needed his comfort more than he wanted to admit he did. “But we can’t let this go any further, you know we can’t.”

 

“But… why? I need you... I’ve been waiting for this since the first day I saw you, mr Graves. Don’t you want me too?” 

 

The boy looked at the man with his big, beautiful eyes, and Grave’s knees shook weakly. 

 

“I’d be lying if I said no… but that’s not the point. I just wanted to talk to you, Credence, and help you out somehow…”

 

Credence allowed himself to shed a couple of tears for him, he might still have a chance with him if he played his cards well.

 

“I’ll tell you anything you want to know, mr Graves… if you take me home with you.” 

 

Percival took a deep breath and gently wiped his wet cheeks.

 

“Why can’t we talk here?” He asked softly.

 

“Please...” Whispered Credence.

 

They looked at each other for a few seconds, carefully assessing the situation. And Graves sighed at last, unable to deny him anything.

 

“Okay, I’m taking you to my apartment, but we’ll just talk, Credence… you understand?”

 

“Yes, professor…” Said the boy holding on a hiccup and letting more tears roll down his red face.

 

Percival couldn’t resist seeing him like that so he embraced him tightly, shushing him in a comforting manner. He knew how dangerous it was to take that kid home, but he needed to talk to him without fear of being overheard or interrupted. And somehow he needed to prove to himself that he was still a good teacher, he wouldn’t make the same mistake a second time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It took them fifteen minutes to reach Percival’s block, none of them dared to talk much during the car ride, all Graves asked was if Credence's family would worry if he didn't return home right after school. The boy simply said that they didn't care.

 

At the apartment, Percival offered him something to drink, but Credence declined politely, so he lead him to his study to talk in a more formal place than the couch.

 

“Your home is very nice, Mr Graves, thanks for bringing me here…” Said Credence with a very shy smile as the man took him to a chair behind his impressive mahogany desk. 

 

“You’re more than welcome here, Credence, I just want to make you feel comfortable.”

 

Graves tried to get him to sit on the chair but Credence remained standing and made him sit instead, with a gentle push on his chest. 

Then he tried to sit on his lap again, but the man held his hips and stopped him on time.

 

“I’d rather we kept some distance… just as a precaution.” He said softly. 

 

“I thought you wanted me to be comfortable, I really think I need a hug, Mr Graves… just some contact…” 

 

Percival couldn't deny him that, after the very nice attentions the boy had given him at his office, and to be fair, he didn't think his cock would be up for another round that soon. 

 

“Alright…” He cooed, and with his own hands he brought his thin waist into a hug, allowing him to sit comfortably on his lap. “But I brought you here to talk to me, okay Credence? Why don't you tell me how you ended up doing porn?”

 

Credence clung to his professor's shoulders, and looked away slightly embarrassed by the question.

 

“I needed the money… lots of guys do porn for the money.” He whispered.

 

“And that's perfectly understandable, everyone needs money, but why didn't you try with a normal part time job? Wouldn't it have been better?”

 

“Oh, I did… I used to work at a coffee shop on weekends, but it didn't pay much and it took away almost all of my free time.” Explained Credence. “So when I turned eighteen one of my co-workers asked me if I wanted to make more money and work less, since I was good-looking and gay he could introduce me to some people… and I accepted…”

 

“Did he tell you what exactly the job was about?” Asked Percival.

 

“Yeah, he asked me if I had had sex before… and when I told him no he offered to be my first and teach me a couple of things…” 

 

“So you barely had any sex experience when you did those videos.”

 

Graves rubbed his eyes, he still felt considerably weakened by the hangover, and the effort of having to deal with Credence's situation was too much for him.

 

“It's okay Mr Graves, he treated me very nicely and everything turned out perfectly, they already asked me if I want to do another scene in their next movie… something about doctors and patients, I think.”

 

At that Percival had to look him in the eyes.

 

“What?! No. No, Credence listen to me: you can't keep doing this, it's not good for your future, it might be detrimental to your credibility as a professional in your career of choice, have you thought about that?” 

 

“I won't be studying anything after highschool, Mr Graves… I don't mind doing porn while it lasts, then I’ll probably find any other regular job I can, and go on with my life.” Stated Credence with a shrug. 

 

“Okay, what if you find a nice job where you feel comfortable at last, but your boss tells you that he’d just found out about your porn scenes, what do you think would happen then?” 

 

“Well, maybe he would have found about them just as you did, Mr Graves… and if he turns out to be as handsome as you are I wouldn't mind offering him the same things I offered you…” Now Credence finally managed to redirect the conversation to where he wanted it to go, and he even leaned closer to have another small taste of his teacher's lips, loving the baffled look on his eyes.

 

Percival couldn't believe what he was hearing, he would have never imagined Credence to be so bold. His words and the sweet and shy smile that flourished on his lips when he spoke, aroused him madly, and the guilt struck him again with full force. 

 

“That's… Credence… that's not…” He didn't even know what he wanted to say anymore. His mind blanked out again when the boy forced another delicious kiss from him, gently nibbling and biting on his lower lip. 

 

Graves could feel himself hardening once more as the boy grinded playfully over his lap, he couldn't help roaming his delicate body with both hands and kissing back eagerly. They were not at the school anymore, nobody would interrupt them there, he could do anything he wanted to that kid, and that thought suddenly terrified him. 

Credence sighed when he felt his professor pulling away from him. He desperately needed to reel him back in.

 

“I loved sucking your cock, Mr Graves… it turned me on so much, please don't make me beg you…” 

 

The boy pressed his groin against Percival's belly, letting him feel how hard he already was. 

 

“We can't do this, Credence…” 

 

“Why are you hesitating so much? You want me, Mr Graves… don't say you don't. I know you probably spent the whole night thinking of me, touching yourself at the thought of my body…” 

 

Credence took a hand to his trousers and unfastened them to take his lovely cock out, and massaged it's head right under the man's stare. 

 

“And it’s okay, I’ve been touching myself thinking about you too, I’ll do anything you ask of me, Mr Graves…” 

 

Fuck. Percival could think of a million things he wanted to do to him right there… the strong smell of that beautiful dick right under his nose was absolutely mouthwatering and he could only think of sex. Why did he brought one of his students home if it wasn't for a nice fuck? And that boy was begging for it already. 

 

“Show me…” He whispered through gritted teeth, still fighting his urge somehow. 

 

At that Credence stood from the chair and elegantly took off his shirt, revealing his perfect chest crowned with a pair of the loveliest nipples Graves had ever seen. With hungry eyes he followed the trace of the escarse fine pubes from his belly button down to his boy parts. Then Credence let his pants and underwear fall all the way down to his feet and proudly showed off his long milky thighs. But he knew exactly what the man needed to see to convince him entirely, so he slowly turned around and gently caressed his own beautiful bubble asscheeks for him. He even heard Mr Graves's loud breath intake the moment he spread his buttocks open to show him what he wanted at last. 

 

“Fuck, baby…” was all Percival could say right before leaning forward to taste that perfect ass. 

Credence gasped aloud and immediately bent over the desk to offer himself open for his professor, as he pulled his cheeks apart to give him better access. 

 

“P-please… Mr Graves… eat me, please…” He cried wantonly, and Percival never denied the wishes of his lovers. 

The man held his tender thighs as he generously lapped over his hole and covered his pucker with kisses. The desk began shaking under Credence's whimpering, he moaned loudly with every delicious lick Graves gave to his entrance. 

 

“So good, you m-make me feel so good Mr Graves…!” 

 

Percival still didn't want to believe what had happened to end up like that, but he wasn't about to back away now, the moment that boy took his cock into his mouth he knew he would end up giving him everything he asked. And it had been quite long since the last time Percival had had sex with someone, so he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could. 

 

With a hand he massaged the boy’s balls, spreading the spit all over his groin to let his hand slide nicely against his skin. And as he pushed inside with the tip of his tongue, he searched for Credence's hard dick with his other hand to masturbate him. 

The boy shook his hips and cried for him in a way completely different than what he’d seen in the porn scenes, he was truly letting himself go, and that drove Graves absolutely crazy. 

 

“Oh, God… I think… aah...I think I’m gonna come, Mr Graves… please don't stop!” Begged Credence, pushing his bottom into the man's face desperate for his tongue. 

 

Percival licked him harder and jerked his precious cock much faster in his wet fist. He had to take his own hand inside his trousers to adjust his erection, which was painfully hard already, as the boy moaned his name over and over in his ecstasy. 

It only took him a minute to make him come in his hand, but Graves kept massaging him delicately throughout that perfect orgasm for as long as the boy allowed him to. Then Credence turned around again and made Percival stand from his chair, pulling him up by his crimson tie, to bring him in for a heated kiss. 

 

“Fuck me… please, I need you…” He pleaded against his lips. 

 

And Percival didn't need to be asked twice. He wiped his dirty hand in his own pants briefly and grabbed his young student to pull him up in his arms. Credence let out a giggle and held tightly to the man’s strong shoulders as they headed towards his room, he could barely believe his luck, but he was already ready to do everything he could to keep Graves for himself.

 

“Been dreaming about this for months, professor… God… I’m so crazy for you…” He whispered when the man left him carefully on the bed, with trembling fingers he opened his vest and shirt to take off his clothes at last.  

 

“You kept it well hidden then, Credence… I would have never imagined you were such a naughty boy.” 

 

Percival took off his tie and opened his belt and pants to take them off too, as Credence kissed his chest all over, admiring his muscles and volume with a reverence he hadn’t seen in a while. The bed creaked the moment he held him in a sweet embrace once more, melting together in a fervent kiss full on tongue and lips. 

 

“I was gathering my courage, always following you around and observing you to know to the best way to come forward someday… I just never imagined you’d be the kind of guy who’d see my videos.” Confessed Credence with a shy smile, he looked the man in the eyes and slipped a hand down to reach his hard cock and graze it with his long fingers. “And I’m so relieved to know that you like me too, that you touched yourself while thinking of me… I’m not the only one that’s naughty here, mr. Graves.” 

 

Percival held his breath as the boy stroked him gently, he absolutely loved hearing his voice saying those forbidden things to him, it made his heart ache to know that such a beautiful man could be remotely interested in him. Fuck… he wanted to hear him crying and begging for him like in the first video, he wanted to spank him and choke in with his cock and make him come a million times… and tie him to his bed to keep that baby boy all for himself.

Was Graves being a bad teacher for having that kind of fantasies with one of his students?

 

Credence could still feel the doubts swarming mr Graves’s head, so he had to act and take the lead before the man tried to resist him again. Rolling over, he placed both knees around Percival’s neck and pressed his lovely dick against his mouth, asking for attentions. The man opened up without hesitation and swallowed him entirely, licking his flesh all over.       

 

“Oh, yes… woah… that feels so fucking good, mr Graves…” Moaned Credence as he pushed his hips down to bury himself deeper down his throat. 

 

He had never been on top and had been dying to try it with someone, so he brought a finger to his mouth and sucked on it to coat it nicely, and took it to his hole to poke himself with the tip. 

His entrance was still wet from Graves’ spit so his finger slipped in pretty easy, and he moaned louder at the combined feeling, while the man kept sucking him harder. But he needed so much more, his thin finger couldn’t reach his prostate or open him up as he really wanted, so the boy pulled out of Percival’s mouth and knelt a bit further down, at both sides of his hips, to align himself with the man’s thick member at last. 

 

Graves could not believe how daring and bold that kid was, he was dominating him completely and doing whatever he wanted with him. At least he could reach for the bottle of lube from his night table to coat his dick before the boy fucked himself on it.  

 

“Oh, fuck… baby… you’re fucking tight…” He gasped aloud the moment his cock head breached Credence’s pucker at last. It felt incredibly wonderful to connect with him like that, and to know that they shouldn't be doing it only excited him even more. 

 

He held the boy’s hips with both hands to help him move slowly, sliding down his legnth so very gently to prevent him from hurting himself in his rush. And Percival could almost cry from the excitement of having such a gorgeous creature moaning his name and shivering under his touch, he felt unworthy of him, a perverted old man tainting his pure body…

But then Credence let himself fall all the way down and pressed his ass against Graves’ hips, groaning with pleasure.

 

“God… your cock is so amazing… you fill me up so good, mr. Graves…” He said, and the man had to remind himself that he was not his first, and that it was Credence the one that asked for it from the beginning, he wanted to be tainted with his filth. 

 

“You like it, darling? Do you want mr. Graves fuck you good?” Teased him Percival, as he straightened up a bit to bring him in for a kiss.

 

And Credence’s jerky moves stopped at that to dive into the delicious licking of their tongues melting together in that kiss. 

 

“Please, please take me… I’m all yours mr. Graves…” Cried Credence against his mouth, and his salty tears rolled down Percival’s cheeks while their kept kissing.

 

Graves held the boy tight in his arms as he rolled over again to lay him down on the bed sheets delicately, he kissed his wet face and covered him in compliments as his hands spread his legs apart to accommodate himself between them to penetrate him once more. The moment he entered his warmth again he felt his heart beating madly, it felt absolutely perfect and right, and he definitely knew that they belonged together. 

He began pounding him hard, his cock pulled almost all the way out before sliding right inside him again in a steady and efficient rhythm, perfected with years of experience, and yet the way Credence moaned and whimpered for him felt too intimate, too emotional.

 

“I… I love… God, I love you… m-mr. Graves… this feels so good…” Whispered Credence in his ear.

 

Their bodies moved together slicked with each other’s sweat, and both of them loved it. They loved soaking in each other’s scent, breathing in each other’s air… it wasn’t raw fucking anymore but love making. 

 

“My boy… Credence…” Percival wanted to tell him that it wasn’t love, that they were just having so much fun together, but he wasn’t even sure he didn’t feel the same himself. 

That lovely boy, perfect in any way, smart, beautiful, sensitive, polite… how could he as a man not love him as he was? 

 

Feeling himself edging already, Percival placed his arms on the bed and raised himself just enough to look Credence in the eyes as their grinding intensified, he was absolutely adorable to watch. How he panted and groaned delightfully underneath him, his pretty face all flushed and covered in tears as he kept whispering how much he loved him, how much he’d cried for him…

He took a hand to the boy’s young dick to masturbate him lightly, then he straightened back to bring his ass on rest on his lap and change the angle, penetrating him much deeper and reaching his prostate better. Credence immediately began moaning louder, he gripped the bed sheets in tight fists and closed his eyes as his come shot out of the tip of his cock all over his own chest. 

 

Percival managed a few more thrust before the clenching of Credence’s muscles made him climax too, but he still had time to pull out and come in his fist. And Credence hadn’t yet recovered completely that he sat up to bring him in for another kiss.

 

“W-why did you pull out like that...? I wanted to feel you… inside…” He cooed against his lips.

 

But Percival stopped him, and delicately pushed him back against the mattress.

 

“No, no, baby… come here, Credence, we need to talk about us, okay?” He said.

 

Graves reached for his tissue paper from the night table and cleaned the boy’s chest gently, then wiped himself a bit and laid next to him on the bed, exhausted.

 

“What do you mean with that? Don’t you want to be with me?” Credence’s expression saddened at that thought, now that he knew how perfect they could be together he felt ready to do everything he could to make it possible: “Is it because of the porn…? Because I still can reject their offer… I’ll do anything you want me to do… I’ll be only yours, mr. Graves…”

 

His voice broke there and he weeped silently in Graves’ arms, knowing that his teacher would never resist to see him crying for him. And he loved him for being such a gentleman, for being so kind and caring, the type of man he wanted to have in his life.

 

“Shhhh, now don’t say that kind of things, Credence. Listen, we need to get to know each other before we do anything else, okay? In the meantime you’ll tell them that you can’t do anymore videos, if you need the money that bad I can give you whatever they’ve offered and more… but you don’t have to do porn, we can work this out, my boy.” 

 

Percival held Credence tightly and run his fingers through the boy’s black hair, soothing him. 

 

“And if I quit porn will you still love me, mr Graves?” Asked Credence quietly, barely whispering.

 

The man had to let out a long, heavy sigh. 

 

“I think we should wait until you graduate to start dating properly, Credence… what we did today is really fucked up, I could lose my job and bring down the entire school reputation wih me…” He said, and he had to rub his eyes and temples, still amazed and terrified at how easily he’d fallen in love with that boy. 

 

“But I can’t stay away from you now, after all this time dreaming about this, now that I know how it feels I can’t live without you, mr Graves.” 

 

“We can arrange for some tutoring hours after class, we can talk and work together on your career options… but I won’t be bringing you home until you graduate.” 

 

Credence bit his lower lip at that, he felt thrilled to know that he would get some alone time with his professor at school, but at the same time he knew those tutoring hours would never be enough. He entangled his long, white legs with Percival’s grinding his tender crotch against him.

 

“I need more than that…” He whispered in the man’s ear.

 

And Graves could actually feel his beautiful cock growing hard again. He was a teenager, of course he would be unable to hold all of his libido inside for the rest of the year, and he knew Credence could end up attacking him in his office once more if he didn’t indulge him once in a while. 

 

“Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do: if you manage to be a  good boy at school and behave properly, during the weekends we can meet in a small cabin my parents own, it’s in a lake quite hidden so we may be able to keep it a secret long enough… but only if you work hard and control yourself at school, are we clear?” 

 

Not sooner had he finished his speech that Credence beamed with excitement and threw his arms around his neck to bring him in for a desperate kiss, thanking him with tears in his eyes.  

 

“All right, all right, baby… now let me take care of this for you before I kick you out of my apartment…” Said Percival with a grin as he held the boy’s dick between his fingers, ready to properly go down on him at last.

 

And Credence did not dare close his eyes as he watched the man of his dreams pleasuring him so perfectly, as he’d imagined so many times during his calculus class. He’d never imagined his porn videos would end up catching his professor's attention, but again, everybody watches porn.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading, any comment you may have is perfectly welcome and please let me know if I made any mistake or something, I'd appreciate it so much!
> 
> bye!


End file.
